Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{t}{4} + \dfrac{t}{6}$
Solution: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4$ and $6$ $\lcm(4, 6) = 12$ $ x = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{t}{4} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{t}{6} $ $x = \dfrac{3t}{12} + \dfrac{2t}{12}$ $x = \dfrac{3t +2t}{12}$ $x = \dfrac{5t}{12}$